Never Waste Your Words On a Fool Who Won't Listen
by ZiggyStarrr
Summary: The adopted daughter of the Cullen's returns home from school with a new obbession. How will she deal with being the only human in a house full of Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

__

Ladies and Gentlemen girls and boys Iet's get this party started. I don't have a lot to say so without further adieu let me dazzle your mind with this Story my friends. I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own any other character Be jealous. Haha

* * *

The cold air blew the familiar scent under each of their noses. Each took a minute to reacquaint themselves with it. The sweet and sensual smell dulled their senses and over took them while the familiar burn etched in the back of their throats.

She's Back!

The rain was coming down hard by the time my car crossed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. My vision blurred as tree after tree passed my eyes. Finally my tires hit the well-known dirt road. The drive way seemed to go on forever and my heart rate was through the roof with each passing mile. It seemed to be forever since I had been home.

Home the only home I've ever known. The only people I could call family, a strange family but one none the less.

My car pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful brown washed house. More beautiful then the house was the people standing on the large deck. My smile brightened at the sight of them.

They looked different then I remembered I knew it not possible yet my mind's images of them seemed to not do them justice. My eyes skimmed over each one of them, my friends, my family, my life each more stunning then the next. My eyes landed on him last. His hair shinning even with the lack of sun. His smile wide and bright my lips pulled back even tighter at the mere sight of him my smile so bright it hurt. His handsome face seemed to be more beautiful then I could even memorize. Maybe the fact that I was twelve years old and still had no interest in boys when I had left had something to do with it. Opening the car door I let my left foot hit the ground first fallowed closely by the right one now came the task of making them move toward the group.  
My chest tightened and my stomach ached with emotion as my eyes lingered on him. Emotion I should not have for my Father. My adopted father but that still didn't make it any better. He had been the only father figure I had ever known. My hands clenched at my sides as these new thoughts whorled around in my already cluttered head.

My family still stood in the same position.

Perfect. My Family

My Vampire family…

The Cullens


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** _ I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own any other character Be jealous. Haha _

* * *

Esme was the first to greet me followed by a bone crushing bear hug from Emmet. The rest of the family greeted me in their own special way, until finally I found myself in the cold comforting embrace of Carlisle Cullen. After being so warmly welcomed home and stuffed full of food from Esme, I headed up to my room to get settled back in.

The room hadn't changed a bit, right down to the old Hilary Duff poster on the farthest wall. Giggling I made a mental note to take it down later.

I remember the first day I had met the Cullen's they were family friends little did I know a few months down the road and my parents would leave three year old me in the care of the Cullen's. My parents were young, stupid and dirt poor they new they could trust the Cullen's with me, so they promised they'd be back after dad made some money with his new job in Canada. Little did they know they left with a pack of blood sucking vampires. It had been almost 14 years, and they hadn't shown there face back in Forks or even tried to contact me, but I don't care to see them ever again, The Cullen's were my family now and they are all I need.

It took hours to get everything back in order and all my clothes away in their rightful place and by the time I was finished it was late. So I went downstairs bid goodnight to everyone and went on my way to bed. Edward fallowed me into my room making himself comfortable beside me on the bed, like he always did when I was younger. My body felt numb, the comfort he gave me was unbelievable. I felt twelve years old all over again.

" We all missed you Talia-Doll."

I laughed at my childhood nickname, they love to call me that after Emmet hugged me a little to tight, and Carlisle had to remind him I was fragile like a China Doll. I still remember my ribs being sore for weeks after.

Even thought I was exhausted Edward and I spent hours talking. I learned about his new love Bella. I smiled while watching him speak of Bella his eyes twinkled with each word he spoke of her. I'd never seen him happier his face some how seemed brighter and he was almost glowing with happiness. He told me everything, from Bella almost being hit by a car in the school parking lot to her almost becoming a vampire after being bitten by the vampire James. Wow so much has happened while I was gone. Bella seemed to have taken my place as Edward's Damsel in Distress, she and I could really get along we're both clumsy and have a knack for finding trouble.

Much like the trouble I found in Sacred Heart.

Ahh. Sacred Heart the boarding school I had been sent to, to help Jasper deal with hunting the Cullen way without sending him into a blood lust craze because my scent was all over the house.

Damn me and my delicious blood.

I giggled at my own childish thoughts. Not that I minded if it helped Jasper plus I loved it there not only did I have friends but people actually looked at me not ignore me because I was a Cullen. Not to mention I had a lot of my firsts there. It also where I found my true love…

Older men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** _I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own any other character Be jealous. Haha _

* * *

Speaking of older men Sacred Heart was also the place that held my History Teacher. Mr. Keys. My brown eyes widened when I thought of him. His twinkling bright blue eyes and dark closely cut brown hair reflecting perfectly against his tan skin. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face remembering how my heart melted every time his smooth skin accidentally touched mine. My fingers subconsciously ran their way through my curly blonde hair as I thought of his beautiful eyes squinted and his nose scrunched ever so slightly when he concentrated on an extra hard question. And his lips, oh those lips those smooth soft perfect lips. The way they felt when they touched my own drove me crazy.

Oh that's right you heard me.

I Talia Johanna Cullen or Talia Karma Cullen as most people in Sacred Heart new me as cause well I thought it sounded cool for one plus it matched my 'Karma' tattoo on my foot anyways I'm rambling back to my point.

I Talia Johanna Cullen had a relationship with my teacher. My very yummy History Teacher.

A clearing of a throat next to me caught my attention and I was pulled from my great memories. Turning to my right I caught the shocked and disgusted face of Edward. My thoughts then drifted to wondering how as repulsed as he was he still was as gorgeous as ever. When my eyes focused once again I blushed realizing I had revealed two of my biggest secrets.

Damn it I forgot he could do that. I cursed at his vampire abilities.

"Yeah I still can." Was his short reply before the trouble started. " Talia." He all but shouted his face still holding a look of repugnance.

"I'm pretty tired Edward I should get some sleep." I rushed out trying to lure him out of my room.

My hopes were crushed however as Edward didn't move an inch. His eyes hard now and much blacker then when I had first arrived. Anger radiated off him in waves making me even more eager to get him out of here.

" We sent you there to…" He started trailing off just to start again. "We trusted those people to take care of you and he … he… How could they? How could you? How could HE?" He grounded out the lost sentence.

My eyes were so wide they burned as I scurried off the bed towards his now pacing form. His eyes never meet mine but I new he was furious from his tense posture. His fists were clenched so tight at his sides that they were even whiter then usual.

" You can't say anything to anyone." I hurried to tell him.

His fierce eyes met mine burning with anger.

" Can't tell anyone." He repeated. " What do you expect me to do Talia? He… He… I have to." He looks away again not being able to continue his sentence.

" Edward Please." I begged trying my best to seem as desperate as I felt. "Please." I tried again stomping my left foot for effect.

His eyes once again found mine as my door flew open banging against the wall while Emmet burly frame strode in.

" Everything alright Talia-Doll?" He asks while his playful smile dropped some when he noticed Edward's defensive stance it fell even more when he saw my desperate one.

I looked to Edward pleading not only with my eyes but with my mind as well. He sighed dropping my gaze.

"Everything's fine just catching up." Is Edward's emotionless reply.

He then tries to lighten his mood not to give Emmet a reason to doubt his lie. But Emmet being Emmet doesn't leave it go that easily. He glances at Edward quickly before turning his eyes toward me once more.

" You sure Talia?"

"Yup." Is my short answer while I shoot my biggest grin to him.

Emmet's smile reappears and he's out the door in a flash with Edward fallowing soon after. I ran close behind him taking his cold arm into my small hands. He doesn't turn around but I continue anyways.

" You were always my favorite." I whisper to him although I know Emmet heard.

Emmet stopped turned to face us and gave Edward and I a look before he made his way towards me.

" I don't know what's going on with you two but I'll find out." He warns before once again hugging me tightly.

" Your lying." He whispers into my ear. I froze did he know? How could he? " I know I'm your favorite always have been. You can't get enough of me." He laughs gesturing to himself like a new car on display.

A door slammed in the distance.

I giggled slowly relief calming my frazzled nerves. Once Emmet went back downstairs I went into Edward's room taking a seat next to him on his leather couch. Sleep came late that night since I spent most of the night trying to talk Edward out of going to Florida and hurting my beautiful teacher. As I laid down to sleep early in the morning I new that even if he didn't show it, it would take awhile for Edward to forgive and forget what I had done.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own any other character Be jealous. Haha _

** Authors Note: **_Please let me know what you think. I'm eager to know if anyone actually like it. _

* * *

Waking up the next morning I was tired but I managed to take a shower and get dressed as quick as possible. Once I was finish my feet carried me down the stairs where I noticed Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all sat chatting in the living room while Esme bustled around in the kitchen making my breakfast. Carlisle I assumed was working at the Hospital.

I sighed wondering if Edward had indeed kept my secret. Our eyes locked and he gave me a subtle shake of his head letting me know he had.

'_Stupid nosey Vampire get out of my head_.' I growled in thought.

I watched his lips pull back into a small smirk. I pouted turning toward the kitchen.

The beautiful decorated kitchen with not an item out of place. I sat at the counter smiling towards Esme as she sat a plate of my favorite blueberry pancakes in front of me. I thanked her a few times before digging in while her angelic voice continued to fill me in on all I've missed around Forks.

The day went on slow and boring as I sat around brooding missing my 'none stop' life at school. Latter in the day towards the evening the rain finally let up giving me a chance to get out of the house. I took the opportunity running straight out the front door. I stood on the front deck eyes closed enjoying the cold air as it filled my lungs with fresh forest air.

A car engine flowed towards my ears. I snapped my eyes open casting them from side to side before they landed on Carlisle's expensive looking car. A breath caught in my throat when I saw his tall frame gracefully exiting the car. I let my eyes linger on him greedily taking everything in. His golden hair was lighter then I remembered and his prominent features seemed to be even striking then I had once believed. His topaz eyes meet my brown ones and a breath-taking smile took over his face. I stood frozen on the spot my feet freezing inside my slipper boots but my eyes couldn't leave his glistening white smile. My heart slammed against my ribcage as his long legs carried him towards me his perfect smile still firmly in place.

'_My God this man was walking sex appeal.'_

How had I not noticed it before? Had I been so young to notice or to naïve to see what was right in front of my eyes?

I tried to slow my rapidly beating heart, as he got closer knowing he would be able to hear every beat. Finally my breathing evened out as he closed the last gape between us. His hands shot out gripping my shoulder evenly. Tilting my head I smiled up at him.

" It's good to have you back." He breathed out.

He then rapped me in his strong arms being cautious not to injure me. I closed my eyes returning the hug pushing my nose nearer breathing deep to inhale his scent. Sooner then I would have liked he let go putting me at arms length and graced me with yet another heart stopping smile. His arms found my shoulders once more before he pulled one hand away putting it on the side of my head to rest it on my hair. He seized a small curl in his large hands tugging on it slightly before he let go walking through the door. My heart stopped.

' _What the hell?' _

I groaned in disappointment._ 'What an odd thing to do.'_

Such a fatherly gesture.

The realization hit me hard like a ton of bricks. That's all he thought of me. That's all I was to him and all I could ever be.

A child.

I wanted to scream, to cry, to get away take my mind off of all of this. I needed something to distract me from my emotions. Emotion I still wish I didn't have.

" You should come inside it's chilly, you'll catch a death of cold."

I turned to see the man himself standing in the doorway.

' _Yes Father.' _I spat in my mind knowing full well if I said it out loud no matter how low his immense hearing would pick up on it.

I brushed past him walking straight under his arm, which was braced against the wall. One last time I breathed in my nostrils welcoming his warm scent.

I continued directly into the house scowl tightly in place upon my face. I could feel Carlisle's frosty hand lightly placed on my lower back guiding me towards the sitting room where the rest of the Cullen's were. I slipped past catching the eyes of Edward as I did he gave me a strange look his eyes blazing with some emotion I could not distinguish.

Although it was possibly clear as day. I have never been good with reading people emotions I have also been great reading people's characters, but emotions just flew straight over my head.

I shrugged mumbling a goodnight before heading directly up to my room and into my awaiting bed.

Sleep was miserable that night it simply wouldn't come and when it did it was more the restless. I spent a great deal of the night tossing and turning throwing the comforter off my bed a few times then having to pick it back up a minute later because I was cold.

A few times I was aware of my bedroom door opening staying open a few minutes before closing once again. I thought nothing of it knowing it was either Esme or Alice who have heard my endless fiddling and came to check to see if I was alright. After countless hour of uneasy sleep I turned on my lamp from my night side table. Stomping over to the bookshelf I grabbed the first appealing book I could find and climb back into bed trying to trick my mind into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own any other character Be jealous. Haha _

**Authors Note: **_I'd like to ask that if you read my story then please please take the time to leave a review ._

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face and a book resting against my stomach. I laughed forgetting all about the horrible night I had the night before. My sleep had been peaceful after I had fooled my mind into rest. My smile became bright as I thought about my dream. No matter how far away I was from Florida I still couldn't stop dreaming of my dazzling teacher. If my family only new what my life really had been like at school. I smirked.

I then jumped out of bed grabbing some clothes and made my way to my joining bathroom. I brushed my teeth while waiting for the water to become just right. Once the water was to my liking I shied my nighty and jumped in letting the water calm my tired body. I stayed under the warm water longer then was necessary letting it ease my sore muscles as the steam made my senses more alert and ready for the day.

It would be a good day I could feel it in my bones. I skipped with excitement I couldn't wait to find out what the day held. I exited the shower rapping a fluffy towel around my wet body before I started blow drying my hair I decided to leave it as natural as possible leaving it curl and not bothering to straighten it. I climbed into my clothes hopping on one foot to slip on my bright pink socks. I neatly applied a bit of eyeliner and lip-gloss before I bounced out the door and down the stairs. I noticed the kitchen was Esme free, I assumed she had gone out so I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and made a bee line toward the living room where I new someone would be. When I made it there I noted that only Edward and Alice where in there. Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie must have gone hunting. I felt a stink in my heart I hope I wasn't effecting poor Jasper. Alice told me he went hunting the day I had arrived just to be safe but today was only my second day home. I hope it wasn't too much for him I know he is adjusting well but I also new he was still struggling some. When my eyes landed on the furniture once again I finally become aware that there were three people in the room. My eyes landed on the third occupant. I racked my brain trying to remember if I had met her before.

Nope never.

I took in her appearance long brown hair with natural highlights here and there, dark eye a deep drown they were round and almost puppy like. Her Skin was pale almost as pale as the Cullen's but the pink tinted cheeks told me she was in fact human. She was pretty and petit (almost as small as I was which was saying something since I barley made it past the 5 foot marker) I'd say maybe 5 foot 4. I'm also guessing she's a little shy given she kept avoiding my gaze. After all the stories Edward had told me I'm positive this was Isabella.

I smiled warmly walking fully into the room making the short distance between as disappear. I continued walking over intending to introduce myself. Alice however beat me to it.

" Ah T your up." Alice chimed addressing me.

Jumping up she ran to me enveloping me in a affectionate hug.

" Morning Alice." I smiled squeezing her as my stomach filled with the warm feeling only a family can provide.

We released each other and turned to the other two people in the room.

" T, this is Bella, Bella meet the only human Cullen our sister Talia." Alice excitedly introduced.

I smiled brighter stepping towards her. She gave me a small shy smile. I eagerly stuck my hand out towards her.

" It's so nice to meet you Bella I've heard so much about you."

She accepted my hand giving it a small shake before replying.

" You too." Came her short response.

She was obviously panicky around me. I didn't let it bother me she was noticeably timid around new people and my bubbly personality sometimes unnerved people. I was very eager to get to know Bella because let's face it a vampire dating a human it's highly unlikely yet I of all people know it not impossible. I lived with the Cullen's for twelve years (even though four of those twelve years I had been off at school) and they have never and would never harm me or anyone else for that matter. So there was never a doubt in my mind Edward would never hurt Bella in anyway, shape or form.

We stayed in the same position talking for hours getting to know each other. Bella and I hit it off I really liked her and we were the same in many ways. After a few hours she started to feel more comfortable with me and started opening up a bit more and we slowly found out we had a lot in common. A few times through the conversation Edward would look over that us and smile I new he was happy Bella and I had clicked. But my overly analyzing eyes also picked up on the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly when they landed on me making me aware of the fact he was still irate about what he had found out the other night. Other times Alice would babble about how we had to have a 'girls night' soon. I agreed, loving the nights Alice, Rosalie and I had shared in the past but I'm guessing Bella was not a fan of said nights by the frightened glances she was sending Alice. We all talked and giggled some more until Edward had to take Bella home before her father finished work. Her father who I found out was also the Police Chief of Forks I couldn't imagine how hard that had to be. Alice and I then walked them to the door saying our good byes. Before they walked out the door I grabbed a hold of Bella pulling her to me for a hug. She seemed shocked and a little hesitant and uncomfortable at first but bashfully returned it giving me a small timid pat on the back.

" Don't mind her Bella she's to friendly for her own good." Laughed Edward.

Bella chuckled. I stood with an amused smile on my face waving at the couple as they walked to Edward's car. Edward was right I was a little overly welcoming. I had been told it many times before. I had also been told that one day it would get me into trouble but I just couldn't help it I have always been a touchy feely kind of girl.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own any other character Be jealous. Haha _

* * *

After we were sure that Bella and Edward had left Alice went upstairs to gather some things to do my nails. I laughed she was always so appalled by my nails. She absolutely despised my nail biting habit and always made me wear artificial nails to prevent me from biting them and to also make them look better. I didn't blame her though I was also revolted by my disgusting habit but I couldn't seem to break it.

I made my way to the kitchen hoping to grab a quick late supper before Alice returned. Grabbing pots and pans I busied myself making pasta. Esme must have stocked the kitchen before I arrived because it only took me a second to find some Alfredo sauce.

I worked on the sauce while the pasta boiled. I shivered as the temperature dropped. I was confused for about a half a second before two freakishly strong arms crept around my waist. I stifled a gasp. A head then lazily flopped down onto my shoulder. My head slowly turned to the left catching sight of the smiling face of my attacker.

"Emmett." I breathed closing my eyes. Why am I so jumpy? Gezz I need to relax.

He smirked burying his nose into the soft fabric covering my shoulder closing his eyes as he breathed in.

I giggled. "What are you doing?"

He said nothing just cracked an eye open. Shrugging I turned my head back to stirring the pasta. I figured I had some before Alice came down now that Jasper was home. I squirmed giggling again as Emmett's frosty fingers brushed lightly against the warm skin peaking out from under my sweater. I slapped his chest which was a little hard since he was standing behind me I think I mighthave got hisneck instead. He continued to lightly stroke my tummy his fingers tickling as they went. I giggled again rolling my eyes as I tried to slap him again lightly not wanting to hurt myself. I'm not really sure where I hit him this time it could have been anywheres since he was almost a foot taller then me. He grinned removing his arms.

" Goof." I mumbled turning off the stove. I grabbed a plate filling it with the sticky pasta.

As I reached for the sauce the familiar icy cold hold held me close this time around my neck.

" Emmett I'm hungry." I whined with pout and all.

" Oh come on you always have time for your favorite vampire don't ya." He teased letting his arms hang over my shoulder.

His head that had been resting against the top of mine moved from its spot my head freezing from where his cheek had rested. I could feel his head move down as heleaned down and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. _' Awe what a big ol' shofty.'_

My eyebrow twitched upward as he brought his arms back up letting one hand brush not so discreetly against my breast. My mouth fell open in alarm as I turned my head to look at him.

He smiled laughing.

" I can't believe how much you've grown up." He winked letting his eyes glance over my frame.

I couldn't do nothing but stare. My neck was starting to hurt from its awkward position. Both our bodies still facing the stove my mouth was probably still open in surprise. I heard his booming laugh once again beforeI felt him slap my butt a little bit harder then I thought was necessary. But then again what was necessary about any of this. I laughed softly not really sure what else to do. I turned to him with my whole body faceinh him this time. I was shocked once again my face burning as I turned around noticing we weren't the only two poeple in the room. I certainly wasn't ready to face not only Emmett but Carlisle as well. Carlisle stood in the passageway in all his glory. The two males seemed to be having an intense conversation with their stares, each trying to tell the other something with their eyes. I turned embarrassed to add the sauce to my chilling noodles when finished I spun back around to find both men in the same position. Emmett's honey eyes never breaking contact with Carlisle's darker ones both vampires not blinking. My eyes moved from one to the other blinking rapidly as I tried to understand what was happening. Standing in front of them now I cleared my throat trying to seize their attention, when I successfully did I motioned I wanted to leave the room. I wanted to get out of there as fast as my lengthy legs would take me the tension in the room was thick and I was started to feel like it was chocking me. Carlisle moved to one side letting me once again slip under his raised arm. I sighed being short isn't all bad and this was defiantly one of its advantages. I could feel Emmett fallowing close behind. I sat on the plush couch sinking into the cushions turning on the TV to some random black and white movie. I looked up from slurping my Alfredo about to tell Emmett to sit cause he was making me nervous.

Oops.

How embarrassing.

I was staring in the pale face of another Cullen.

Carlisle cleared his throat. " Did you get everything settled?" He asked now smiling.

I nodded lost in his melodic voice.

" I hope everything is as you remember it and to your liking."

I nodded again not trusting my self to speak to the god like man.

' _Not you' _I thought as I exhaled noisily.

" Good." He smiled tensing slightly. " The house was not the same with you gone."

I smiled truly touched by that.

" Thanks I missed you guys too." I found myself saying.

" I'll leave you to eat then." He smiles moving to leave the room but stops and turns back to facing me his stunning smile now gone. " If the boy's are bothering you please let me know and I'll be sure to take care of it."

I smiled through a mouth full of food embarrassing myself for the millionth time today.

He chuckles lightly.

I make sure to swallow before answering careful not to embarrass myself once more.

" They could never."

He nods before in fact leaving the room this time.

I barley have time to finish my meal before Alice floats into the room Jasper tagging along behind. He smiles to me as Alice plucked the empty plate from my hand handing it to Jasper and asking him to take it to the kitchen. She soon starts and it seems like hours later when she is finished. I glance at my nails they were amazing, long with gold tips. I'd never admit it to Alice but I really did miss having long nails. Alice had warned me to keep it up while I was at school but I had forgot. Yeah she didn't believe that either.

Later in the night I groaned sinking deeper into the soft. I was so tired the corny romance movie had held my attention sofirm that I had lost track of time and I am now officially pooped. I glanced at the clock over Edward's head.

' _Wait when did he get back and since when he sitting next to me?'_

Wow that movie must have been better that I thought.

' _Maybe he came through the window.'_A lazy snigger left my throat before my eyes fluttered closed. I had to use all of my strength to open them back up again.

" Tired?" Jasper asked from somewhere to my left.

I let my head fall down in what I hoped he realized was a yes. Musical laughter filled the room as a heavy arm glided over my shoulder. I was too tired to even care who it was although I was sure it was one of the boys since Rosalie was out and Alice was helping Esme. Edward was to my right on the sofa so by process of elimination it was either Emmett or Jasper and when my cheek meet a hard broad shoulder I realized it was undeniably Emmett. I opened my eyes to conform my suspicion and was greeted with an ear and the short curly dark hair of Emmett. My eyes then began to close involuntarily.

" Go get some rest Talia." I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice. Emmett laughsshifting to make me more comfortable.

I think I might have replied with something like a 'Mffft' and the boys laughed again. Esme happened to be passing through hearing and seeing the whole thing. I heard her leave the room with a ' Oh dear.' Before her voice trailed off into low mumbles as she talked with someone in the other room. I was too tired and comfy to care at this point curling myself closer to my pillow, which began laughing again. I seemed to have forget everything that happened mere hours again getting lost in a light sleep. I was awaken when my pillow was torn away as even colder hands slid under my knees and lower back. My head landed on a chest as I was lifted and carried away from my icy pillow. I slung my arms around their neck as I slightly cracked my eyes to slits glancing up at a chin. I was confused now it wasn't Edward or Jasper and it absolutely wasn't Emmet. A musky masculine scent attacked my nose.

I knew that cologne.

My eyes opened once again looking up this time catching sight of the handsome face of mind however didn't let me linger on the fact I was in Carlisle arms to long because my body was again overtaken by sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own any other character Be jealous. Haha_

* * *

The sun shinned brightly through the purple curtains breaking me from the ignorant bliss of my slumber. Lazily my eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times from the intense sunlight.

Wait Sun!

I ran to the closest window slamming it open loudly. A cool breeze flew past my face lingering in the room behind me. Greedily I filled my lungs with the clean fresh air sighing in pure contentment. I reluctantly pulled myself from the window heading to the bathroom lime green bathrobe in hand. The bathroom door stayed half open as I laid my robe on the counter top of the bathroom sink. My hands fumbled with the knobs attempting to adjust the heat of the water but each attempt had the same result, a sharp gurgling sound but not a drop of water.

I frowned.

_'Nuts a busted shower not the ideal way to start a beautiful day.'_

Grabbing my robe I swiftly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I found Esme and Rosalie busing themselves with the baking of muffins. It always astonished me how someone who couldn't eat loved to cook so much. Esme was more then happy when I was home living in the house she was truly content to be making three meals a day fussing over me constantly and always finishing the day with a vast smile on her stunning face. They both smiled when I entered the room sending me right back into a childhood memory. Rosalie was not the most pleasant of the Cullen's when I first came into this magnificent family far from it she was mean, malicious, cruel and bitter towards me every chance she got. Nasty, hateful comments had been sent flying my way daily and even though I was to young to understand them I got the meaning behind them she didn't like me nor did she want me there. It had been hard for me to wrap my little brain around why she had loathed me so much but now I can see she was mourning what she could not have. Yet as a child not knowing it made it hurt that much more. Eventually she learned to just ignore me and pretend I wasn't there at all until a rainy shopping trip changed her mind.

Esme always brought me with her to get the groceries mostly because I was the only one eating them so she made sure I got the choice. I had been four years old at the time but I was much smaller then other kids which made me a target for taunting. I didn't have many friends other then my family but occasionally Esme would send me to a colleague of Carlisle's who had a boy my age. A spiteful little devil he was. His name was Nathan and he teased me relentlessly. Esme had asked Alice to come with us to keep an eye on me since she would be rather busy but Alice had to go hunting with Jasper so after much arguing Rosalie had been forced into the job. I had pouted the whole ride but once we got into town I had forgotten everything and was happily skipping into the food market. After a few minutes I was restless and had told Esme I would wait outside. I was so joyful I ran outside standing under the roof and watching the rainfall from the sky. I was so amazed I hadn't heard the snickers of the devil boy and his friends. He taunted me and ragged on me and my family and just when I thought it was over and he was gone I felt a sharp shove in my back not expecting it I flew forward landing face first in a mud puddle. My ankle had twisted painfully into an awkward position causing a sharp pain to run up my leg. I sat there crying while the mud and dirty water oozed down my head and all they did was laugh. The laughing however quickly stopped and I looked up to see Rosalie talking fiercely to the boys with a petrifying glare on her beautiful face. I was terrified for a moment thinking she might think it was my fault but when the frightened boys ran away and she turned her topaz eyes to me they softened and I saw affection, warmth and protectiveness in their depths. She picked me up took me to the car and checked my cuts and scrapes and we waited there until Esme took us all back home Rosalie then cleaned me up, wrapped my ankle and tucked me into my princess style bed. From that day on her protectiveness increased tenfold and her maternal instinct took over. I became the child she could never have and I was perfectly thrilled with that.

She became a mother figure to me sometimes more so then Esme. I new I could go to her for anything but I also learned that much like a mother there was somethings I just couldn't find myself telling Rosalie which is why I have kept all my Sacred Heart endeavors to myself (well other then Edward but he cheated.) If Rosalie were to every find out about Mr. Keys my freedom would be short lived. Although I could tell Alice who had always been a best friend to me I just couldn't risk her looking at me differently I new Edward had lost so much faith in me and I wouldn't be able to take it if Alice or Rosalie showed the same disgust he had. At that moment I was ecstatic that neither Rosalie nor Alice could read minds because I new it would be even worst if they found out about my new found thoughts and emotions for the Doctor of the house. Heck if any member of the family were to find out about my smut filled thoughts for eldest male of the house it would mean a world of trouble.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Please just me some feedback , the more I get the more motivated I am to finish the story..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own any other character Be jealous. Haha _

* * *

I continued standing lost to the world in the kitchen until my mind refused to focus anymore. I watched the graceful women cook while the sun gleamed through the window making their pastel skin sparkle like an exquisite diamond. Something I had become so use to over the years I often stopped noticing it. As a child I had been so fascinated by it I'd spend every rare sunny day running around the house opening every curtain letting the sun glare in. I'd then follow any Cullen I could find watching in amazement as the sun glistened of them. They never seemed to mind going on about their day as if I wasn't gawking at their every move just listing it off as a child's fascination. I remember clearly how envious I felt when I learned my skin didn't have the same effect in the sunbeams I can also recall when Carlisle had to give me the talk. (Well not 'THE' talk I have yet to receive that and in my opinion it is much to late and way more embarrassment then I am willing to take.) Imagine having to explain to a four year old that she is different from the rest of her family having to make clear the way they lived without scaring me and scarring me for life. However once I got older I started noticed odd things and things started to fall into place and once I was much older I was told what they really were.

I throat clearing brought me back to my senses. I then explained my dilemma to Esme and she graciously offered to let me use her shower. I trotted back up the stairs and into the master bedroom straight to the joining bathroom. Placing my robe on the sink I successfully turned on the shower and climbed in.

The water did wonders to wake my murky mind from its sleepy haze. I groaned enjoying the refreshingly warm water. I was so trapped in my thoughts I didn't hear the door open and then close again, but I did hear the shocked gasp as the cold air hit my warm body. I turned as a reflex not sure what was happening but I did have a suspicion as to what I might find. I froze what ever I was expecting this was certainly not it. I wasn't sure what to do obviously by the looks of it he didn't either. The translucent glass door left nothing to the imagination as I stood there stunned and fully exposed to the Doctor. As much as I wanted to seize a towel or cover myself in some way my brain had different

ideas, my eyes wouldn't budge from his. I couldn't believe this was happening but soon realized it was in fact taking place when he shuffled his feet slightly. I was truly touched yet some what disappointed that he was trying his best to look at my eyes or face no where else, but then why would he look I was merely a child in his eyes. I'm not sure if he realized I noticed or if he even realized he did it at all but his eyes gradually slid from my brown ones passing over my neck then down my body. I shivered and my skin flushed pink as he took in every inch. Suddenly I felt a twist of bashfulness overtaking my body I felt very self-conscious something I was not use to I spent a lot of time jogging and doing yoga giving my body a toned, tight yet still feminine look. I'm not perfect but I am proud of the way I look. My legs are smooth, tan and long way longer then someone of 5 foot 2 should have. My tummy was flat, muscle lightly peaking out from under my silky flesh the silver belly button ring shimmering against my tan skin. My arms were lean with a soft look to them. I peaked down my breast are modest yet somewhat bigger then most girls my age. Perky, round and firm not only from my age but also from the sports I love to played in school. Carefully his eyes reached back up to meet mine a new look in his now black eyes. Something was different in his gaze, there was something new swirling behind the black pools, he didn't seem to be looking at me the same way he once had. I just couldn't warp my mind around what it was, what was different.

His throat made a bizarre noise before he cleared it.

" Sorry dear." He apologized his voice a tad rough. He then turned left and shut the door behind him.

I tuned running the now freezing water over my face trying to ease the burn of embarrassment out of my blood red cheeks. I finished my shower hurriedly, without incident and got out drying off before gliding into my short green robe. I took a deep breath looking at myself in the mirror, taking note that my cheeks were indeed still tinted pink. I left the towel in the hamper before I opened the door the steam and vanilla-coconut scent following me out. My cheeks prickled and blazed when I noticed Carlisle sitting on the ineffective bed. He noticed my blushing face and gave me a small forced smile. He stood up when he saw me fully step out and walk towards him.

" I am sorry about the intrusion I did not realize it was occupied." He apologized.

I nodded still mortified by the whole thing.

" Now I must ask that you lock your door from this point on." He smiles pulling me toward him and wrapping an arm around my shoulder leading us out of the room. He stopped three doors down in front of my room. " We wouldn't want one of the boy's making the same mistake, they may be one hundred year old vampires but they are still and always will be teenage boys."

I chuckled at that and he smiled. I nodded to show my understanding then opening my door I went straight into my closet to get dressed.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Please just me some feedback , the more I get the more motivated I am to finish the story..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own Talia and any other original character.._

* * *

Smiling towards the window I decided to take advantage of the sunshine and tossed on a strapless summer dress it was full of many bright colors just the way I liked it. I slipped into the dress watching it fall over my slim figure reaching just above my knees. The elastic like top half of the dress clung to my upper body while the bottom half from my bellybutton down puffed hanging loosely from my lower body. I dried my moist hair, which was still damp from my morning shower. At the word shower my checks stung as a blush worked its way across my tan skin my mind replaying that mornings events. I brought my mind back to the present and concentrated on my unruly curls I let them do what they pleased adding a tiny bit of product to make them look more acceptable. I applied black eyeliner to my upper eyes a little blush and some coconut lip-gloss to my naked face and I was ready for the beautiful day.

I headed back into my room plucking a hot pink thin, button down sweater incase the rain started. Summer in Forks was always a gamble you just never new what you might get. I skipped down the stairs two at a time trying to cast the early morning events to the back of my mind. I new if I let myself I'd dwell on it all day over analyzing everything and it would end with me wasting a magnificent day. It isn't often the sun was bright and warm in Forks and I planned on taking full advantage of it.

I found Emmett in the kitchen attempting to cook what I assumed to be French toast.

I cocked an eyebrow ' _what was this?_ '

The toast was slightly brown but it looked eatable nonetheless. He only now acknowledged my presence glancing at me over his broad shoulder. He smiled a big goofy grin motioning for me to grab a plate. I did as I was told bringing it over to him. He stacked two toasts on my plate and smiled wider watching me walk over to the island and sit down. I smiled at him as he sat on the opposite side of the island inspecting my every move. While he briefly looked the other way I swiftly picked a few eggshells out of the toast. I examined the toast sneakily making sure he didn't see me do it. He may be a big boy but I still didn't want to hurt his feelings. He turned back around while I poured maple syrup on my breakfast. Emmett watched every bite I took until the last morsel made it way into my mouth. I smiled patting his chilled arm opening my mouth to thank him and tell him how great it was but Edward's impromptu appearance caught me off guard and I quickly bit back my words.

"Talia." I turned facing him after sending Emmett a thankful smile. " I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with Bella?"

I nodded fiercely. " I'd love to." I respond.

I noticed how he had only said Bella not including himself. He then went on explaining that he didn't want to risk going out in the sun and someone accidentally catching a glimpse of his sparkling skin and he didn't want Bella to spend the day alone. I nodded along with him excited to have something to do today and even more eager to spend the day with Bella.

He gave me the address then wrote it down in case I forget which I already had. I giggled at my own absentmindedness while Edward took my arm and Emmett tossed me a muffin for what I'm not to sure. I was then shuffled out the door. I hurried to thank Emmett for a great breakfast and grab my keys before the door was shut in my face. Laughing I opened the door of my black Honda Civic and threw my sweater on the passenger seat while I placed the paper with the directions to Bella's house in my lap as I started the car.

A twenty-minute drive later (along with getting lost twice) I pulled into the Swan's driveway parking my car in front of their home. Pulling the keys from the ignition I took a look around, a few houses laid close but far enough to let each neighbor breath nothing like the tight packed residences in the City of Miami. I eyed around once more small house here and there but most was forest, I smiled happy to be home. Home with my family the people I love the most in this world. I smiled brighter opened the door and let my teal flip-flops (something I could seldom wear here in Forks, something I would miss dearly) hit the pebbled drive way. I twirled my keys around my finger as I walked up the porch and tapped lightly on the door.

My feet scuffed back and forth as I waited for the door to be opened. I could hear voices from behind the door so I new someone was home the Police cruiser the drive also gave them away.

_'Police squad car hummm…'_

Ah yes Bella had mentioned her Father was the Chief of Police here in Forks. What a lucky girl she was.

The door finally opened and a tall handsome man stood between the frames. I drank him in tall but not quite as tall as Emmett I'd give him maybe 6'2, he had dark brown hair that was cut short the top a few inches longer swept up not to fall on his forehead. His dark perfectly shaped eyebrows arched above his dark eyes, which were a murky chocolate brown, much like Bella's. He had a dark mustache hiding his smaller upper lip the bottom was pink and pouty standing out against his pale complexion. I must say I was never one for mustaches but he could obviously pull it off. I assume this was Bella's Dad from the slight resemblance, they were subtle but the similarity was there and glancing at the name tag he wore on his uniform it read _'Chief Sawn'_ my assumption was precisely correct. We stood staring at each other for a wide amount of time me taking in his appearance and he probably taken back that I was staring openly at him.

I grimaced

_'Damn it why must I always make ass of myself?'_

Wow I'm very glade Edward wasn't here nosing his way into my thoughts. He would have a field day with them at this very moment. I smirked righting myself back to the familiar. I let my eyes wonder back into his brown ones batting my eyelashes subconsciously letting a lazy flirtatious smile form on my full lips. My hands found my hips as I lend against the side of the house still staring into his shadowy coffee colored eyes. Oh how I'm a sucker for brown eyes, and his were stunning tiny and round like a lost puppy. I sent another coy smile his way.

My eyes then wondered down his slim arms with just the right amount of muscle, lengthy strong torso cover in standard Police uniform linking to his black slacks covering his legs, which much like his arms where long, and lean.

You know what they say about a man in uniform well Chief Swan was no exception.

_**Holy Cow who new Isabella Swan's old man was a fox!**_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Please Leave me a Review , the more I get the more motivated I am to finish the story._

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own Talia and any other original character..

* * *

_

Holy Cow who new Isabella Swan's old man was a fox!

I hope I wasn't drooling because oh bananas was he good looking. He didn't compare to Carlisle, I mean the Cullen's but then again who can? He certainly fit the description tall, dark and handsome. By this time I figured I should probably say something since he had started to stroke the back of his neck nervous under my gaze.

"Hi." I greeted him warmly beaming my most vivid smile. "Is Bella home? I'm Edward's siste…

"Talia!" I heard from behind Bella's dad.

I leaned forward peaking out from Chief Swan's side catching Bella's joyful face. I grinned back she seemed to be less nervous around me. That was good. Chief Swan stepped aside letting me enter. Bella snatched my hand the moment my feet crossed the threshold dragging me behind her into the kitchen of there abode.

"Edward called; He told me you'd be coming over." Bella clarified.

She then went on pouring some dip into a small translucent bowl.

"What should we do today?" She then asked seizing something from the fridge.

I shrugged my slender shoulders not really certain what we possibly could do.

She continued.

"Maybe we could go to Port Angeles, Watch a movie or walk along the board walk, or go to La Push. Oh we could spend the day at First Beach." She said getting louder toward the end of her rant as she got more eager.

My ears perked at that. I could sense myself getting just as or even more enthusiastic then Bella. _'A beach here?'_ Spending the day at the beach sounds more marvelous then I could even rap my head around. Spending the day in the sun relaxing and tanning and enjoying the sun's raises was always my favorite way to spend my days off in Florida.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"That last one Yes! Please." I responded.

She smiled grabbing the chips and headed into the living room motioning for me to follow. I did just that. I watched her set the bowl in front of her father just now noticing him sitting in the room. I stood awkwardly next to Bella while Chief Swan sat intoxicated by the television, watching a sports program sitting on the edge of his seat clearly consumed in what he was watching. Bella sighed nudging his shoulder light at first then harder when he didn't respond to her shoves. Finally his eyes meet ours those soft mysterious eyes catching the sun from the window to our right. He looked towards Bella who narrowed her eyes faintly before cocking her head in my direction. I then realized she intended to introduce us properly since we neglected to do so at our first meeting.

Chief Swan turned of the TV moving to stand in front of us. I looked up at him smirking at the sight of his lightly pinken cheeks. Bella left my side to stand at both our sides facing each of us.

"Dad, this is Edward's sister and uh this is my dad." Bella uneasily introduced.

"Hi dad." I said goofily.

He did the nervous neck massage again.

'_Hum Bella must have inherited her timidness from her father.' _

He seemed to be even more edgy around me then Bella ever was.

_Did I smell?  
Could you see my panties through my dress?  
Did I look unapproachable?  
Was I angry looking?  
Did I have some unpleasant looking wart on my cheek?_

Maybe I was just that threatening. I bit my lip not to laugh out loud. He was almost precisely a foot taller then me, and he was the Police Chief he could easily take me effortlessly.

I snickered.

'_Why do all these people act so skittish around me?'_

How ever jumpy he was I continued on anyways.

"Or maybe you would prefer Chief Swan." I went on cheekily.

He flushed much more visible this time before he shook his head softly. He was soft hearted and shy I liked that.

"Charlie's fine." He said.

Finally he speaks! Letting me marvel in his rough masculine yet soft spoken voice.

I beamed offering him my hand.

"Talia Cullen."

He took my hand clasping it in his much larger warm ones. His rough callused hands engulfing my slighter tan ones. He shook it soft, tenderly, and cautiously however his grip still strong and firm. Silence fallowing soon after leaving the only sounds in the room our own separate breathing.

"So you live with Carlisle and Esme?" Charlie attempted to start conversation.

My breathing became brisk and my heart thumped when he said his name.

_'Wow it really needs to stop doing that._' I thought as I tapped my chest lightly over my now rapid beating heart.  
I nodded.

"Yup have been since I was a small child. Their lovely people." I rambled.

I can't believe I just called them 'lovely' what the heck was wrong with me. My mind couldn't seem to find the right words and all that came out of my mouth was embarrassing gibberish. I noticed Bella staring at me with an interested look on her feminine features probably wonder how I made it fifteen years living with a clan of vampire's and still standing in her living room a living breathing human being with blood still successfully pumping from my young heart. It's baffling really. Well to most people I however am perfectly confident and trusting in the Cullen's every last one of them.

If anyone could see all the amazing times I had growing up with the Cullen's they would never doubt there self-discipline. My memories are remarkable nothing that could compare to the memories I could have had with my own biological parents or even any other adopted family. I was lucky to have the Cullen's and I new it no matter what anyone else thought.

Of coarse there had been accidents. Much like the time Emmett accidentally broke my wrist while playing Red Rover. Something he still to this day feels sorry for apologizing persistently heck I'm just glad it was only my wrist and not my neck. But what kid hasn't been hurt throughout their years of childhood glee.

There have also been many un-intentional faux pas like the whole week I missed of school because Edward had spend the night in my bed when I swore there was a murderers banshee living behind my book shelf plotting to steal my teddy bears and shave my hair while I slept. His below zero body temperature keeping me in bed for days but hey I wasn't complain no school for a week. All kids got sick.

Then there were the clumsy times where I had twisted my ankle from running around the house in pink heels. Rosalie's infamous makeovers was the light of my life as a child we'd spend hours in her room playing dress up and painting our face like a two bit whore. Each time Carlisle would have to eventually put a stop to the fun when my tiny ankles turned purple and blue from the vast shoes. Children have the best imagination.

Not a soul could question Jasper's strength of will as I played with his patients day after day. I would relentlessly trail behind him spewing the same phrase again and again. My favorite movie at the time was Lost Boys I had fallen in love with Kiefer Sutherland and my own vampire family had to put up with my constant babbling. Poor Jasper must have been on the edge of insanity, as I'd shout 'My own brother a god damn shit sucking vampire.' It had been funny at first but countless punishments later it had lost its charm. Kid's can be manipulated easily.

Oh and the embarrassment was inevitable. Much like most children I had spent most of my childhood idolizing my older sister's. Alice had always been so bubbly her personality lighting up a room like no one else could. So it was no wonder I had looked up to her enviously wanting to be exactly like her. My naïve little brain taking it a step further then I should have now that I thought about it. I had thought it would be a fine idea to cut my hair short to look a great deal like Alice I ended up tarnishing my hair and looking to a large extent like a boy. Child were often influenced by the ones the loved most.

I have had the normalness of any other kid.

My life had been different but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Was it tough growing up with so many other children around?" Asked Charlie.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I told him smiling fondly at the memories.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Please Leave me a Review. No reviews and there will be no New chapters._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight character's but I do own Talia and any other original character.._

* * *

_**"Was it tough growing up with so many other children around?" Asked Charlie.**_

_**" I wouldn't have it any other way." I told him smiling fondly at the memories.**_

**_-_**

Charlie nodded in agreement taking a seat in the position he had recently occupied. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder along with his sturdy frame. My eyes observed his every move following him as he retook his seat. Once he was down my stare trailed along as he stretched his strong legs in front of him crossing them at the ankle underneath the coffee table. Bella lightly tapped my arm drawing my attention away from the brown-eyed cutie and I turned to gawk into the identical dark eyes of Bella.

_'Oh that was going to be a problem.'_

I didn't want to be think about Bella when I look in Charlie's spellbinding eyes, and I defiantly did not want to think about Charlie while I looked at Bella that would be a petite bit disturbing considering the thoughts I had drifting around my head about Charlie.

I arched a sculpted brow. _'This could get messy.'_

I turned my attention back to Bella to catch her watching me. I studied her face I could clearly read her; see her mind working, the gears turning, brain pooling with questions

_'Was she ogling my dad?'_

The answer was simple Yes!

But she didn't need to know that so I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back good sign.

"Dad, Talia and I are going to the beach in La Push." The girl to my left clarified.

He simply nods.

"Have fun girls." He looked towards use smiling a brilliant smile.

Bella then clutched my hand pulling me towards the stairs. I peaked over my shoulder before climbing the stairs catching Charlie still watching us. I smirked and his eyes caught mine. He quickly snapped his gaze back towards the TV cheeks tinting faintly.

Once up the stairs Bella heaved me to her room grabbing a small bag and lugging me from room to room filling the bag with two towels, sun block and a jacket incase of any weather changes. She pulled my hand, which she had yet to let go of and we made our way back down the staircase. Bella opened the door and we were about to step out when Charlie words prevented us from leaving.

"Bella I was thinking I haven't seen Billy in awhile, how about I take you two girls down to La Push?"

Seeing Bella's tentative face Charlie continued.

"Bells, your truck isn't the most trustworthy I don't want it to give out and leave you both stranded alone somewhere." Charlie stated distress shinning through his speech.

I thought about letting him know my car was sitting right out front but, my vehicle wasn't that reliable either although it was a fairly new car the Civic's tire pressure was down from the long drive back to Forks and the service engine light was on which was never a good sign. I was meaning to get it check out before I drove anywhere but with everything going on it seemed to slip my mind. While I have driven it in much worst condition, I don't want to risk it with Bella in the car plus maybe a tiny insignificant little part of me wanted to stay in Charlie's company a little longer.

Bella still seemed hesitant I could tell she didn't want her father taking us, but he seemed pretty hell bent on doing it. She looked at me and I shrugged letting her know I didn't mind either way. She got the message that it didn't bother me and finally grudgingly she let him win.

"Sure." She told Charlie.

I watched as her answer reached his ears washing over him and his whole face relaxed. I smiled he was very protective of his daughter although he seemed to be very uncertain in his 'father role' he was a natural protector worrying and fussing about his little girl weather if it wasn't out loud or he was being cryptic hidding messages behind his words it was still there, not for most people to see, unfortunately for Charlie I am very good at reading people and I could see it clearly. He was frightened of losing his only child.

_'Awe he's so adorable.'_

I followed the father and daughter out the front door until we stopped when we reached the car. I stood bewildered eyes wide in awe.

"Wait." I squealed. Yes squealed. " We're taking the squad car?"

Both pairs of chocolate colored eyes glanced at me, they both nodded simultaneously. I gawked at the black and white cruiser in front of us. I think they might have though I was crazy and Charlie's face seemed hurt maybe they though I didn't want to be seen in the Police Chief's car.

"Can I sit in the back?" I shrieked bouncing excitedly on my feet.

Charlie graciously told me yes with a luminous smile and I ran around animatedly climbing into the back seat when Charlie open the door.

We were on our way to La Push in complete silence. I started to squirm I was not any good with silence and the stillness of the situation was starting to get to me. I sat forward in my seat shifting so I was sitting between both seats in the middle. I slid ahead a little more wrapping my fingers tightly around the fence barrier blocking the front occupants from the back. I was at the edge of my seat my seat belt forgotten behind me staring straight out the front glass watching the stunning landscape race by us.

_'Why have I never been to La Push before?_' The forest was absolutely gorgeous every Cullen was aware of my huge love of nature so why was I deprived of such beauty.

I sighed getting squirmy and bored. Charlie let his eyes wonder away from the road (probably hearing my quite sigh) for a second turning his head to the side to look at me obliviously expecting me to be in my seat behind Bella. But I wasn't and our eyes connected brown on brown his eyes flashed a cluster of emotions to quickly for me to identify. Not that I could have anyway I seemed to be lacking in that department. I smiled he flushed not expecting me to be so close.

I giggled. _'This could be fun.'_

"I've been a bad girl." I purred holding my wrists up. I placed them firmly together as if they were bound.

Bella's face was priceless the look of shock firmly in place, her mouth hung agape with her astonishment.

Charlie's visage turned even more crimson evidently not comfortable with my playfulness.

_' Uh well they'll have to get use to it sometimes.'_ I had no plains on changing anytime soon.

Bella reached her fingers through a hole in the enclosure pushing my forehead rather harshly might I add. She sniggered as I fell backwards against the seat in phony horror.

My false shock turned in to even more artificial anger as I pouted in my seat.

"Police brutality." I garbled piercingly. " I'll sue."

Charlie chuckled while Bella shook her head in amusement. I continued on my teasing rant.

"My father's a doctor you know, and All I have to say is one word and Emmett will surely kick your bums." I alleged childishly.

More chuckling was heard from the front seats of the car.

Bella seemed to be much more at ease around me not like her father who was still uptight in my presents.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Please Leave me a Review. No reviews and there will be no New chapters._


End file.
